Waiting love Kyuhyun
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kau manusia tidak punya hati. Tidak akan pernah pantas di cintai seseorang. Demi tuhan Cho Kyuhyun aku akan selalu berdoa. Agar kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan hari ini"/ " kenapa mencintaimu begitu sakit Kibum-ah"/ KIHYUN/ YAOI/DON'T BASH


**Disclaimer ; Mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarganya masing masing. Hyunie Cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

**Sumarry ; "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kau manusia tidak punya hati. Tidak akan pernah pantas dicintai seseorang. Demi tuhan Cho kyuhyun aku akan selalu berdoa. Agar kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan pada hari ini."**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , kihyun, yaoi, ide cerita milik saya sendiri.**

**.**

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang namanya terluka dan hancur. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun isakan ia menangis dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan _namja_ dan_ yeoja_ yang tengah beriuman dengan penuh gairah.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan _namja_ itu bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang penuh oleh genangan air mata. Dengan tatapan datar. Namja itu semakin melumat bibir _yeoja _di depannya. Dengan masih menatap ke mata Kyuhyun.

''Oppa! aku sudah tidak tahan. Sebaiknya kita pindah ketempat lain'' ucap _yeoja _manja.

''Pergilah lebih dulu'' ucap _namja _itu datar.

''Eh! Memang kau mau kemana oppa'' ucap _yeoja _itu bingung.

''Masih ada sesuatu yang ingin aku urus'' ucap _namja_ itu tanpa sedikitpun memandang sang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk perlahan dan mulai pergi meninggalkan sang _namja_ setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir _namja _itu sekilas.

Namja itu melangkah ke arah tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun di balik pepohonan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini'' tanya _namja _itu datar.

Mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun menjawab.

''Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melewati jalan ini'' ucapnya serak.

''Kau pikir aku tidak sadar. Jika kau mengikutiku'' ucap _namja _itu sembari menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak mengikutimu'' sanggah Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Sebaiknya berhentilah mengikutiku. Jika kau menyukaiku hapus rasa itu karna aku masih normal. Seandainya aku gay pun. Aku tidak akan mau menyukaimu'' ucap _namja _itu santai.

''Tenang saja Kibum-shi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu.''ucap Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menjaga nada bicaranya untuk tetap terdengar tenang.

''Baguslah kalau begitu'' ucap Kibum santai. Dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung Kibum yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Setelah Kibum tidak terlihat. Seolah kehilangan kekuatan. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah. Dengan kepala yang menunduk ke tanah.

''Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu Kibum-ah. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu'' lirih Kyuhyun. Air mata kembali mengaburkan pandangannya. Secara tiba tiba ingatannya kembali berputar. Dan mengingat kembali suatu kejadian. Diamana ia pernah menyakiti seseorang dengan begitu kejamnya.

.

.

.

_Flash back_

Hari itu di sebuah taman yang sepi terlihat dua anak kecil _bergender namja_. Tengah berbicara secara serius.

''Dengar ya. Aku itu tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Karna aku bukan gay menjijikan. Lagipula kau itu tidak pantas untukku. Mengacalah pada dirimu. Kau itu hanya anak seorang simpanan. Sama seperti ummamu kalian akan selalu menjijikan di mataku. Pergi sana''bentak Kyuhyun kasar pada anak kecil di depannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tau siapa nama maupun marga anak itu. Yang ia tau hanya anak di depannya ini adalah hasil dari hubungan gelap. Karna ummanya adalah simpanan seorang pengusaha sukses.

Tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun kasihan Kyuhyun mendorong anak itu hingga terjatuh. Dan dengan santai meninggalkan anak kecil itu. Akan tetapi ucapan anak itu sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

''Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kau manusia tidak punya hati. Tidak akan pernah pantas di cintai oleh seseorang. Demi tuhan Cho kyuhyun aku akan selalu berdoa. Agar kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan hari ini"

Dengan pandangan dingin dan datar bocah itu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini mematung. Dan secara perlahan ia mulai melangkah pergi dari taman itu.

_Flash back And_

Sungguh jika teringat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu ketika ia menolak secara kasar _namja _seumurannya itu. Kyuhyun selalu merasa menyesal. Akan tetapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa minta maaf karna bocah itu langsung pindah keluar negeri keesokannya.

''Tuhan... kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan isakan yang semakin keras sambil memukul mukul dadanya.

.

.

.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

Pagi itu suasana tegang tengah terjadi di kantin Sm high school. Ketegangan itu berasal dari ke 3 orang pangeran Sm yang tengah berdebat dengan salah salah satu siswa yang juga merupakan pangeran di Sm.

''Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu. Agar tidak melukai hatinya'' teriak Siwon. Ketua osis Sm yang biasanya ramah dan murah senyum itu. Berubah sangat menyeramkan. Dengan wajah memerah menahan luapan amarah di tariknya kerah kemeja sekolah Kibum.

''Apa dia mengadu padamu'' ucap Kibum dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Siwon.

''Kau benar benar brengsek Kim kibum'' teriak Changmin yang langsung memukul wajah Kibum.

Meski sudut bibirnya terluka. Kibum tetap menatap mereka bertiga santai.

''Kalian itu hanya sekumpulan gay menjijikkan''dengusnya angkuh dengan tatapan meremhkan.

''Tutup mulutmu Kim'' teriak Kris.

''apa yang harus aku tutup. Bukankah kenyataanya memang benar. Kalian hanya sekumpulan mahluk menjijikan'' ucap Kibum sinis.

Brukk

''Bangun kau brengsek'' teriak Siwon. Yang telah memukul Kibum.

''cuiih'' dengan meludahkan darah di mulutnya. Kibum bangkit dan langsung membalas pukulan Siwon dengan kekuatan yang tidak main main. Mengingat Siwon yang postur tubuhnya lebih besar darinya sampai tumbang.

Melihat hal itu Changmin dan Kris tidak tinggal diam. Mereka segera ikut dalam perkelahian itu. meski terlihat tidak seimbang tapi Kibum dengan mudah melawan setiap pukulan yang mereka berikan.

''HENTIKAN" teriak Kyuhyun. yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Begitu ia mendengar dari beberapa orang jika terjadi perkelahian.

Seketika Changmin, Siwon , Kris, Dan Kibum menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

''Changmin-ah. Siwon-ah . Kris-ah. Apa yang kalian lakukan'' teriak Kyuhyun marah. Apalagi ia sempat menemukan bebrapa luka lebam di wajah Kibum yang bisa di pastikan hasil pukulan dari ketiga orang itu.

''Kyuhyun-ah'' gumam mereka pelan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun maju menghampiri Kibum. dan ketiga orang itu.

''Kibum-shi maafkan kelakuan mereka'' maaf Kyuhyun dengan tulus sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali kali.

''Apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?'' tanya Kibum datar. Dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berada di hadapannnya.

''yhe?'' tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

''Apa kau pernah tidur dengan mereka? Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan.'' ucap Kibum dengan nada datar. Namun menusuk.

Deg

Seolah tertusuk ribuan pedang tak kasat mata. Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga Kibum begitu merendahkannya.

"Kim kibum kau'' geram mereka bertiga. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

"Kibum-shi. Apa salahku hingga kau begitu membenciku. '' ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

''Karna kau begitu murahan Cho Kyuhyun'' ucap Kibum. Yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Mendengar itu. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan air mata di depan semua orang yang tengah menatapnya kasihan. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju parkiran tanpa memperdulikan teriakan changwonkris yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengemudikan mobil seperti orang gila.

0000000kihyunaiesme00000000

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berada di taman tempatnya menolak _namja_ kecil yang seuumurannya dulu. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dan jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipinya. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit sambil berbaring di perumputan.

_jika kau menyukaiku hapuslah rasa itu. karna aku masih normal. Seandainya aku gaypun. Aku tidak akan menyukaimu._

_Apa kau pernah tidur dengan mereka? Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan_

_Karna kau begitu murahan Cho kyuhyun._

Suara suara Kibum terdengar seperti kaset rusak di ingatannya. Tatapan matanya dan nada bicaranya. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun begitu terluka.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air matanya menetes seiring dengan tetesan hujan. Seolah langit ikut bersedih. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat semula. Dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun merasakan derasnya hujan yang seolah bisa memulihkan luka hatinya yang terlanjur menganga.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun telah menggigil dengan wajah pucat kedinginan. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau beranjak dari taman itu.

''Kibum-ah. Kibum-ah. Kibum-ah'' gumam Kyuhyun berulang ulang. Seolah dengan memanggil nama Kibum rasa sakit di dadanya dapat berkurang. Tapi kenyataannya sakit itu justru semakin parah. Ia mulai menangis dan meraung.

''Kenapa mencintaimu begitu sakit Kibum-ah'' tangis Kyuhyun lirih. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup seiring dengan kesadarannya yang tak bisa ia pertahankan.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya. Kibum datang dan berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Dengan payung yang di bawahnya. Ia menghalangi hujan yang mengguyur tubuh Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri yang terguyur.

"Kau merasakannya bukan? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Itu semua hanya akan merubah cintamu menjadi racun mematikan. Yang secara perlahan akan melumpuhkan segala akal dan tubuhmu'' ucap Kibum datar. Dalam diam ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan membawahnya ke dalam mobil.

Di lajukannya mobil itu menuju apartement pribadinya.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

Dengan pelan Kibum mengelap seluruh permukaan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa pakaian sedikitpun dengan air hangat. Seteleh selesai ia memakaikan piama sutra berwarna hitam polos di tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya dengan 3 selimut sekaligus.

Di belainya lembut wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan lembut. yang sangat berbeda ketika Kyuhyun sadar. Secara perlahan ia ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. kemudian membawa kepala Kyuhyun ke dadanya.

Tanpa Kibum ketahui. Kyuhyun telah sadar. Dan mengerjap ngerjapkan pelan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Di angkatnya pelan kepalanya mencoba untuk duduk.

Begitu merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya Kyuhyun segera menoleh. Dan sukses terbelalak lebar. Ketika ia melihat Kibum tengah berada di sampingnya menggunakan piama berwarna Biru polos.

''Kibum-ah.'' Panggil Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian ia secara tiba tiba menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan beberapa kali memukul kepalanya tanpa sebab. Membuat Kibum mau tak mau memandangnya heran.

''_Pabbo _ini hanya mimpi Cho kyuhyun. Jangan terlalu berharap jika Kibum mau duduk di sampingmu'' gerutunya kesal.

Tapi kemudian ia berhenti bertindak bodoh di depan Kibum. secara perlahan dan tak terduga Kyuhyun beranjak ke arah Kibum. Lalu duduk di pangkuan Kibum dengan posisi mengangkang.

''Kibum-ah kau tampan sekali. Seandainya ini bukan mimpi. Tapi aku tidak perduli jika hal ini hanya hayalanku. Bolehkah aku menciummu'' ucap Kyuhyun polos. Dan mengelus pipi Kibum lembut.

''Tentu saja boleh Kyuniee'' ucap Kyuhyun sendiri. Dengan nada yang dibuat sok datar. Setelah itu dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar di kulum bibir Kibum atas dan bawah bergantian.

''Kibum-ah aku sangat mencintaimu'' ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Kibum hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun datar. Sepertinya ia tau mengapa tingkah Kyuhyun seperti ini. Berada di tengah guyuran hujan lebat selama 1 jam membuat Kyuhyun demam. Ia bisa merasakannya ketika Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya.

''Bohong'' ucap Kibum datar. Berniat meladeni Kyuhyun yang tengah demam. Kata orang jika kita terkena demam tinggi orang itu akan berbicara jujur. Persis seperti orang yang tengah minum alkohol.

''_Anniyho_ aku tidak akan berani berbohong padamu bumiee'' rengek Kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout lucu.

''Bukankah kau itu kekasih Siwon, Changmin dan Kris''

" Tentu saja bukan. Mana mau aku jadi kekasih mereka. Yang kucintai itu Cuma bumiee'' ucapnya sungguh sungguh berusaha meyakinkan Kibum dengan tingkah yang tanpa sadar sangat imut.

''Aku dengar kau pernah di tembak mereka''

''eumh! Tapi aku menolak mereka semua karena aku menyukai bumiee'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar binar.

''Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu''

''Aku tau'' ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Menghilangkan binar di matanya dan terganti dengan pandangan mata sayu menahan kesedihan.

Jujur Kibum merasa bersalah akan itu. akan tetapi rasa penasarannya membuat ia sebisa mungkin menjaga sikap.

''Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku akan selalu mencintai bumiee. Meski bumie selalu mendorongku menjauh. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

''Kau itu bodoh ya'' gumam Kibum.

''Bumie-ah _nomu nomu nomu joah ''_ ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah wajah Kibum.

Begitu tinggal 2 inci bibir mereka akan menyatu. Kyuhyun telah jatuh tertidur di pelukan Kibum.

''_Nado. _Lagipula aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran agar tidak lagi meremehkan seseorang yang mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau belajar untuk tidak menyia nyiakan cinta orang lain selagi kau masih bisa memilikinya'' ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecil penuh ketulusan di ciumnya kening Kyuhyun lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia membawa Kyuhyun untuk tertidur tanpa merubah posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

AND

_Annyong hyunie bawak ini One shot Kihyun lagi nih. Soalnya Hyunie gak ada ide yang mau ngelanjutin ff yang lain. Jadi dari pada Hyunie buat kalian nunggu nunggu gak jelas. Hyunie buat aja ff One shot Kihyun._

_Oh yah. Buat Love at first sigh. Emang pertamanya mau di buat Kyumin tapi ada sorang chingu yg pengen ff Kihyun. Akhirnya hyunie rubah deh ceritanya. Dan soal ff itu mau di lanjut apa enggak Hyunie masih belum tau nie._

_Terimah kasih yang udah kasih kritik dan sarannya Hyunie gak bisa ngomong apa apa lagi yang jelas Hyunie sangat berterimah kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca ff abal abal ini dan termikasih basnyak untuk yang udah mau ngereview. Jika ada yang tolong koreksikan yah. _

_28 agustus 2014_


End file.
